Demon vs Hollow:Ryuka Uchiha vs Dolor Engañoso
Ryuka sighed, as he rested his back against a tree. Currently, he was waiting for Kyashi to return from her recent visit to the Kitsune Realm. He was sitting Indian style, eyes closed. He sensed a presence near him, and wondered if it was her. A slight breeze left the grove carrying all the now dead leaves up into the air leaving the now bare, dirt ground for Dolor to walk out of the treeline on. The strong power he felt has almost forcefully brought him to this lone man, the man that Dolor was going to prove his power to, and then use this man as his stepping stone to ultimate power. There, in front of a tree, sat the man that set Dolor on this hunt. "You, man. You are the one with the high level energy here?" Ryuka's ears perked up, as he got up from his sitting position. He turned around, his eyes sighting on the strange figure in front of him, as the wind slowly blew in the evening day. "Somehow..." He thought to himself. "I don't think this guy's here for tea." "If that's your way of asking if I'm a strong opponent....then that's a yes." He said, with a calm expression and tone. Dolor moved his sword from its position on his side and placed it in his left hand, consciously making sure it was put in his weaker hand. "It is part of my duty" Dolor entered once more into his monotonous voice. "To challenge those who I find exponentially stronger than the commons." Dolor quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Ryuka, with his sword inching closer and closer to Ryuka's head. Ryuka's gaze softened, before he turned around, catching the sword between two fingers. A smile came across his face, as he stared into the stranger's eyes. At the moment, it didn't really concern him that he didn't fully know his soon-to-be opponent. "Really? Then consider yourself a lucky guy....and me, your opponent." With a quick motion, using his other hand, he struck Dolor's stomach with a palm attack, making him stagger slightly. A drop of blood slid down Dolor's face contrasting the clean white which Dolor prided himself with. "Heh." Dolor's voice changed more into a more dark, raspy tone which could have sent shivers down some of the greatest beasts. Dolor moved his tongue to catch the falling blood and then spat it at Ryuka's face. "Good job, don't expect this kind of luck to happen again though." Moving his left foot behind his enemy's right foot, he "pivoted" around it and kicked Ryuka a couple feet in front of him. "Your move.." "Such fast reflexes..." The Uchiha thought, as he raised his arms just in time to block his kick. As he was forced to jump back and land on his feet again, he once again rushed at the stranger, thrusting his right fist into his stomach, then followed up with another palm strike to his chin. His attacks are getting faster but he won't be able to keep it up. After absorbing the two attacks he lunged Ryuka's hands. "Boy, what is your name?" Dolor almost exited his monotonous voice once more. Using his right foot now, Dolor latched onto the earth and swung Ryuka around. Ryuka smirked, doing a frontflip, before he landed elegantly on his feet again. "It's common courtesy to give your name first before asking for someone else's." He replied, flexing his wrist. "But my name....is Ryuka Uchiha." "Well then, Ryuka Uchiha, let me be the first to welcome you to death." Dolor jumped straight at Ryuka, sword pointed straight at his head. "Try to block this one, Ryuka." Once more, Dolor disappeared but this time when he reappeared, it was not behind him but above of Ryuka with his sword facing down. But Ryuka's perception was also in play, looking up, he saw his opponent's overhead figure. In a moderately quick motion, he unsheathed his sword, horizontally from his person. It collided with the opposing sword, as they pushed against one another. "Don't think you can catch me off-guard too easily. I can see your movements like an open book." He said confidently. "Heh, perhaps you would like to step up the game then?" Dolor clutched Ryuka's sword, making sure to draw blood. "Tell me Ryuka, do you fear death?" Dolor twisted around the sword, making sure if possible to cause as many cuts on himself as possible. Ryuka's eyebrow raised, before he jerked the sword away, cutting through the stranger's hands. "What the...?" He thought, narrowing his eyes. "What's he up to, now?" "Brace yourself, it wouldn't be fun if i were to end so quickly." Once Dolor landed on the ground, he faced directly at Ryuka, keeping his eyesight at Ryuka's eyes. A bright light began to emerge off of Dolor's index finger and quickly began to form into a ball. "Cero." And when the Dolor finished his only word, the ball glowed brighter for only a few seconds and then launched itself as a beam straight at Ryuka, engulfing anything that stood in its way. Needless to say, the look on the Uchiha's face was that of shock. "A Cero blast?! No way....could this guy be...." He quickly jumped, as the beam swept over he had once stood, stopping when it smashed into a tree. He landed on his feet, gazing at his opponent. "That spiritual energy...." He said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Are you....a Hollow?" As soon as Ryuka dodged the Cero, Dolor flung his sword straight at his head and disappeared into the treeline. "Do you need me to answer that question?." Dolor quickly began to analyze the battlefield for advantageous areas. Heh, he won't know what hit him... Ryuka shifted his head, as the sword whizzed harmlessly past his head. He stared into the treeline. His Kagirinaigan would work wonders to find him easily....if he was using chakra, which wasn't likely possible. He could only sheath his sword and prepare for the oncoming attack, settling into a defensive stance. All the sound that was once cluttering the area around them had now finally stopped, leaving only the sounds of nature.He can't stay like this much longer.Once I get him to the ditch in the ground, he won't be able to fight. Dolor leaped out of one of the bigger trees and pushed his way through the air straight at Ryuka, making sure not to hit any vital spots. Got you now. Ryuka sidestepped the attack again, and when the figure rushed past, he aimed a gentle pat strike on the back of his head, enough to make him lose his balance. "Sorry, pal." He said confidently. "But I can sense your reiatsu. No matter where you go, if you're near me, I can anticipate your movements." He stood straight up. "But before we continue, how about you give me your name?" "My name, I guess the closest translation to your language would be Dolor Engañoso." Dolor moved as fast as he could at Ryuka not paying much attention to how he stood or what he carried, all he wanted was to get to him as fast as he could with minimal bloodshed. With his eyes set on the figure in front of him, Dolor threw Ryuka right into the dithc. "SPATIAL PRISON!"